Waiting
by Dr.Badass
Summary: "I love you Damon." She's said those words he's longed to hear. Now Damon's just waiting for her.
1. Chapter 1

Damon slid his phone back into his jeans pocket. He laughed out his breath and then leaned against the nearest tree. Had Elena Gilbert, the girl who he'd travel to the fiery pits of hell for, just declared her love for him? He could hardly believe it. She was on her way to him now, in a few hours they'd be together…

Remembering how to walk again he set of towards the lake house, he'd only taken ten steps or so before he remembered the shovel in his hands. Oh yes, he was here for a reason. Turning back towards the grave he had just started to dig he was met with surprise.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked

"Being at one with Nature." Klaus said in an off handed voice and Damon rolled his eyes at the lie

"Well if you don't mind…I have to bury the pizza lady." Damon replied

"Give it here." Klaus said holding his hand out

Damon hesitated on the spot, looking at Klaus' hand

"What? You're going to dig the grave? I have buried my fair share of bodies." Damon snarked

"I said give it here." Klaus repeated "You get back and get cleaned up." He went on and Damon suddenly wondered how long Klaus had been nearby, what he'd heard

Damon walked forward and handed the shovel to him, "Thanks, I guess." Damon said not quite sure what was happening.

"Give my regards to dear Elena." Klaus said as the shovel hit the dirt. "And tell her not to worry about the boys; I'm taking them out to a bar."

"Forgive my suspicions, but why are you taking them out? Have you met the quarter back?"

"Damon." Klaus said pointedly, flashing his eyes dangerously "I am cleaning up after Jeremy and giving you and Elena some alone time, are you really questioning me?"

"I guess not." Damon replied as he walked away.

Damon entered the warmth of the lake house. He followed the voices and found Jeremy and Matt lounging on the sofas.

"Get ready, you're going out." He said

"What? Where?" Jeremy asked sitting up straight.

"A bar." Damon replied

"You're taking us drinking?" Jeremy replied looking at Matt and then Damon

"Nope." Damon said popping the 'p', "Klaus is."

"Klaus?" Matt said alarmed "Is that…"

"Safe?" Damon asked as he walked towards the bathroom. "Who know, he isn't going to kill his precious hunter now is he?...You on the other hand… hmm."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and Matt shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Damon rolled his eyes and smirked as he locked the bathroom door behind him.

He removed his mud splattered clothes and tossed them in the hamper before he stepped under the hot spray of the shower. He wondered where Elena was right now, had she just jumped in her car and left or was she frantically rushing around packing a bag and her flat iron? Either way he didn't care, the main thing was she would be here soon. He was actually nervous. He wondered what would happen when she got here. Would they talk or would he be able to resist throwing her straight into the nearest bed? Either way she was coming and he could hardly wait.

An hour had passed and he was dressed in fresh clothes, sitting on the wooden steps on the porch, a glass of bourbon in his hands. He looked up at the stars and inclined his drink, hoping Ric was happy wherever he was tonight.

The front door opened and he turned as Klaus and the others came out.

"Right, well we're off. I could do with a nice glass of red if truth be told." Klaus announced

"…blood?" Matt said slowly

Klaus sighed "Merlot, you idiot, but if you're offering?"

"He's not." Damon said "Have fun I guess."

"What are you really not coming?" Jeremy asked

"Got everything I need right here." Damon said "Need my car?"

"Nah, I'm parked just down the road." Klaus replied "Come on then."

Damon watched them walk off, he checked his watch again for the hundredth time. Feeling brave he took out his phone and dialled.

Oh good, voicemail.

"Stefan, look I know I'm the last person you want to speak to but we do need to talk. You can break my neck when I get home in a few days… so…" he hung up unable to think of anything else to say.

Not long after his ears pricked up as he heard an approaching car, then head lights blinded his vision as her car approached him.

Abandoning his drink Damon got to his feet and moved down the few steps and onto the ground, he walked towards the car. In a flash he felt her body slam into his, her arms enclosing around his neck, his hands grabbed her waist as their lips clashed together. Elena was pushing him backwards as she walked, determinedly.

He didn't realise just how much he'd longed for her, his memory deceiving him on how mouth-watering she smelled, how perfectly she fitted into his arms.

Damon smiled into her kiss and was forced to break it. Elena shook her head slightly and kissed him again.

"Mmm…wait, wait." He said pushing her away

"Damon?" Elena said confused, her eyes worried

"Hold on." He said laughing, breaking her hold on him and flashing off towards her car that was beginning to roll backwards slowly.

He jumped into the open door, pulling the hand break on and switching the lights off. He pulled the keys out and locked the doors.

Elena was smiling and he held her keys out with a smirk

"What?" she said "I was in a hurry."

"Is that so?" Damon asked as he slid his arms lowly around her waist, bringing her lips back to his.

"Mmm-hmm." Elena breathed in agreement through their kiss.

**A/N TBC! Smut promise! Please review! :D Dr. B xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think…?" Damon managed to say in between their searing kisses "We should go inside?"

"What about Jeremy and Matt?" Elena asked as she ran her hand up the side of his face and around his ear

"Ah." Damon said scrunching his face a little "about that."

"What is it?" Elena said warily

"It's nothing bad." Damon said quickly as he ran his hand through her long hair "They're out."

Elena's smile lit up brightly "Well that's convenient." She bit her lip and Damon toyed with finishing off his sentence. He couldn't lie to her.

"…with Klaus. They're out with Klaus."

"What?" Elena said in alarm

"Don't worry. He's actually helping, as weird as that sounds." Damon noted

"But it's Klaus, Damon…" she said worriedly

"Shh." Damon said brushing his thumb over her lips "Don't worry, they'll be fine, he needs Jeremy, I wouldn't have let them leave if I wasn't sure."

Elena visibly relaxed, she ran her hands down Damon's arms and then took both of his hands. How differently they were now from the last time they'd stood outside this lake house, how he'd told her to leave him…

"So…" she said, looking up at him from under her long lashes as she laced their fingers together "How has your day been?"

"It's been okay." Damon smirked

"Just okay?" Elena said raising an eyebrow

"Well." Damon began as he pulled her onto the porch and into the house "It started off kind of sucky. Klaus turned up and Matt is just _really _annoying…"

"Hey." Elena said nudging him in warning. "So, then what?"

"Well then it got a bit better." He went on

"Is that so?" Elena said as she pushed Damon back forcefully until he fell onto the couch.

"Yeah." He nodded as he pulled Elena down on top of him, straddling his hips. She pushed one hand under his shirt, feeling the toned body under it. "But then this girl who I've totally been in love with called me up and guess what she told me?"

Elena sat back a little in his lap so she could look him in the eye "I think she told you that she loves you." She said confidently and Damon's grip on her waist tightened, she moved in close to him, their noses touching, and lips brushing. "Because she does." Elena said breathlessly, kissing him lightly. "I love you."

Damon kissed her swiftly. "I love you too, but you already knew that."

Elena didn't kiss him back immediately and Damon pulled back. "What?" he said

"Nothing?" Elena said sighing and moving her hands around his neck again.

"You knew that." Damon said guessing what was wrong. "Didn't you?"

"I do." Elena nodded, before she added "now."

Damon shifted under her "What? I mean… what _do _you mean"

"It's nothing." Elena said suddenly feeling really foolish, she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Elena." Damon said lightly, lifting her chin with his finger and forcing her to look at him "Tell me."

"Well the last time you told me that you loved me was at the ball and I was a complete bitch and…"

"and what?" Damon said

"I don't know, I've hurt you so many times since then, especially _that_ night before I… and- and then I was a vampire and I was different and I…"

"You think I don't feel the same anymore?" he said

"I guess so, because I'm not the same anymore." She said

"Elena." Damon said firmly "Nothing's changed. Nothing will change. When I get you the cure…it won't matter to me if you're human or vampire. I love you so much, it's me that should be worried about this, and how you're going to feel after the sire bond is broken."

Elena smiled sheepishly "Okay, I'm sorry." She smiled leaning back into him and resting their foreheads together "So you love me? That's a relief."

"After everything we've been through? You're so…" Damon shook his head and kissed her quickly. It was a rough kiss, all teeth and tongues and Elena was grinding herself down on him. She lifted his arms and removed his back tee shirt and he pulled her cardigan and vest top off.

She was wearing a red bra and Damon unhooked it and Elena let it fall from her arms. She took his hands and placed them over her breasts as their kiss deepened. Elena felt like a live wire as he touched her, she rolled her hips harder on his lap until Damon bucked his hips up and she moaned into his mouth, he pushed her back roughly. "Enough or this will be over sooner rather than later."

Elena slowed her hips and then Damon had picked her up and dropped her on her feet. "Bedroom."

Laughing and taking his hand she pulled him behind her towards the door, just as they got to the door Damon slammed his body against hers so her back was hard against his chest. She gasped and laughed in shock and then pleasure as he began sensuously kissing around her neck and jaw. She pressed herself back into him, her bottom grinding his obvious erection. He was completely seducing her, not that he needed too but she was suddenly feeling very serious and her laugher stopped when his hands came around her waist and unbuttoned her jeans.

"Oh."

Damon's hand slipped straight down under her panties and his fingers went…

"Ohhh." Elena moaned.

He certainly knew want she was needing and Elena was suddenly grabbing the door frame as through her life depended on it.

"Hmm…do you like that?" Damon purred in her ear

"Don't stop." she gasped, her fingers making divots in the wooden frame

"Why would I want to stop?" Damon laughed quietly at her words

Elena was in a pleasure frenzy, not making much sense as Damon's fingers pinched her clit again. "just…keep…!" she cried out as her head fell backwards onto his shoulder

Damon kissed her temple gently as he pushed his fingers on… "feels like you're getting close?"

She moaned in response, unable to speak and stars burst behind she eyes. "are you going to come, Elena?"

Damon circled her clit once more and she came with a cry of euphoria.

He held her against him until she came back to him on earth and then he turned her around in his arms and picked her up and they made their way to the bedroom.

**A/N Wowzers. Thanks for the lovely reviews. I'll add one more chapter I think. Hope you liked this one? Let me know! Love as always, Dr. B xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Take it easy." Damon laughed as Elena furiously ripped her own jeans off.

"I can't…" Elena said half amused "I've spent the last week going crazy, thinking about you…"

Damon tugged his own jeans off as Elena shimmied down her red panties. His eyes darkened in lust as he watched her.

"See something you like?" she asked as she saw him stare

"See something I love." Damon replied

Elena smiled and slowly closed the space between them. As Damon stepped out of his boxers Elena dropped a few open mouthed kisses on his chest.

Without warning he quickly grabbed her legs and lifted her up. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist and Damon slowly lowered her onto his large erection.

Elena's began kissing him passionately; trying to make up for every minute they'd been apart while Damon began thrusting his hips, their bodies crushing together, she loved the feeling of her breasts pushing into his hard chest.

Damon's hands travelled to her hips where he grabbed onto her, he bent his knees and began bouncing her. Elena cried out, desperately trying to keep herself in control but she failed as his cock hit her G spot repeatedly. She came hard calling out religious proclamations, her head falling backwards.

Damon stumbled forward and rested her on the bed; he was still inside her, his cock pulsating, desperate for release.

"Make me cum again!" Elena whispered desperately so lost in the moment, despairing for their passion to continue, she'd never had it like this.

Unable to deny her anything Damon lifted her legs around his waist and began pounding her with all his might, the bed was creaking furiously under them sounding barbaric and Damon became aware of the things he was calling out, he didn't know he was capable of making _those_ noises. But it was still nothing compared to what Elena was doing.

"I'm gonna cum!" Damon groaned as he slammed into her tightness.

"Look at me…" Elena commanded as she cupped his face

As soon as Damon looked into her eyes his dick spurted hard inside of her,

"Yes!" Elena cried as she shook, her finger nails digging into his bicep.

Damon collapsed forward into her neck and Elena dropped her legs from around his waist.

She kept hold of him, refusing to let him move off her. "Damon, that was…wow." She gasped

"You're incredible." Damon said honestly, he kissed her collar bone, and then along her jaw before he captured her lips in a heated kiss.

"Aaahhhh" she moaned around his lips as she felt him harden dramatically inside her, Damon continued to kiss her while he massaged one of her breasts.

"ahh." She moaned again before she broke their kiss.

"Move…" she begged

Damon laughed into her neck but he made no effort to move. "Have you ever heard of morning prayer?"

Elena realised what he was getting at, she'd read about that in cosmo. "It's not morning." She teased before she bit his earlobe.

Damon's cock twitched inside her. "Ugh." She called out as she bucked her hips.

"Uh-uh." Damon warned, pressing his hips down on hers harder to stop her thrusting.

He took one of her breasts in his mouth then and began sucking her pert nipple as he stayed still on top of her. Elena felt him grow larger inside her; her walls began to throb at the sensation. This was so sexy; she was really turned on by the way he held her down.

"Ughh, You're so hard." She said aloud as Damon's tongue swirled around her other nipple. She needed to move, she was positively throbbing now… she needed to move but she couldn't…he was driving her insane with want…she couldn't hold on…

"Ah…I can't…I…AH…fuck I'm…UGH-I'M COMING!" she cried

"UGH, Elena!" Damon came hard inside her, he pulled them up into a sitting position so Elena was in his lap and she began riding him for everything she had, their orgasms soaring harder and higher…

"I love you so much." She panted as she moved

"I love you too." Damon gasped as he rested his slick forehead with hers.

**A/N Thanks again for the amazing reviews! Hope you enjoyed that? Let me know for sure. **** xx Dr B**


End file.
